Of the various types of stethoscopes known in the prior art, few are electronic. Some electronic stethoscopes have digital readouts while others offer separate auscultation devices and earpieces. What has been needed is an electronic stethoscope device that provides completely separate auscultation from audible information derived from a patient. The device should operate via communication pathways that are wireless. The device should provide one-piece storage, and the device should ideally provide more than one auditory implement in receipt of the auscultation.